Rinnegan No Naruto
by woody4
Summary: Naruto gets help from a stranger and starts to build a name in the shinobi world.


**RINNEGAN NO NARUTO **

**I don`t own naruto characters.**

Normal speech

**Demon speech/jutsu/shouting **

_Thought_

**Chapter 1**

It was six years after the destructing incidentof the kuybi no kitsune(9 tailed demon fox)and the death of the yondaime hokage namikaze day is the 10th of October and the hidden leaf village has the festival celebrating the demon`s the village gates a stranger with orange hair and weird body piercing all over his face gets in the as he was looking at the celebrations he saw a mob of civillians and ninja hitting one they were hitting was a six year old blonde boy with 3 whisker marks at each was curled to a ball trying to save his life.

_So this is the kuuybi container,_the stranger thought sadly,_those fools doesn`t understand that this boy is the reason they are alive today._thenext thing he heard from a certain pink haired woman made his blood boil.

**You are a demon reborn,maybe that's why your parents kill themselves so they don`t see how you took all those lives.**

The stranger open his eyes and made some handseals with blinding speed.**shinra tensei **the stranger shouted and the mob was nearly crashed at the was still on the ground when he heard the strange jutsu and then everything went black.

The stranger looked to the kid and saw that he had multiple bruises and cuts from kunai knives. He was ready to take the boy to the hospital when Sarutobi Hiruzen,the kami no shinobi appeard with in and hebi his most trusted anbu guards.

Who are you and what do you want with Naruto? He asked.

I believe you are the leader of this village, answered the strange person.

Yes I am the third Hokage,Sarutobi then,_Hokage-san,_said the strange person with sarcasm,then tell me if you please why this boy is chased and bullied like an animal?I always believed that Konohagakure No Sato values friendship above everything.

The aged Hokage sighed in defeat.I can`t help with the laws I passed about Naruto they always find the way to harm him.

The stranger was ?as Uzumaki-Namikaze naruto?he ,the Hokage his second name is secret for now for his own safety. 

I see,his what about the things they said to him?Do you know how harsh comments they made to the kid?The young man old man I haven`t much time this storage scroll you will find a pair of eyes.I believe that your medic ninjas are capable to inplant those at the boys eye,because I can see that his right eye had been destroyed from a kunai slash before I stepped in to stop type of eyes?Asked same as mine,the stranger is my gift to my cousin,said the stranger and he took the hood off shocking the Hokage and the 2 ANBU,because in front of them was standing Uzumaki Yahiko,the son of the last Uzukage,his rinnegan active and glaring at them.

B-but how are you alive?Inu asked,I heard that you were killed along the other Uzushiogakure shinobi.I survived thanks to my rinnegan will also find a seal that allows him to activate and deactivate the can do good to you too inu-san or do you prefer _Sharingan No _Kakashi?This gift will make him a legend because I did a little modifications to the can copy anything just like the Sharingan,not just jutsu but elemental affinities will make him a legend who will struck fear and respect to anyone.

Yes I will do this to help him,said the ,Yahiko interrupted,you will never reveal who his helper today was for my personal the time is right I will come back and reveal this myself is that clear?

Crystal clear,Yahiko-san and thank you for your help today.**Inu,Hebi **contact Senju Tsunade Hokage barked.**Hai Hokage-sama**,they said and shunshined to find the most skilled medic-nin in the elemental world.

Some hours have passed after the successful transplant and Naruto woke up at the Konoha hospital._Great I`m in hospital again,_he thought when he opened his eyes but for some reason his left eye was covered in Naruto-kun how you feel_,_the Hokage him was a tall blonde woman with a strange jewell on the jiji goodmorning,said Naruto,who is that beautiful lady and what`s wrong with my eye?

Well,the Hokage said,this is Senju Tsunade,granddaughter of the Nindaime Hokage and one of the for the second question your eye has been destroyed from a slash on the face but thanks to the young man who saved you we managed to put another eye transplant.i will explain to you what it can do later in my office.

Ok then,where is this person?I guess he listened those things that the villagers said and left disgusted of me,he said tears welling in his ,said Sandaime,actually he gave the eyes one of them you -chan can you please remove the bandages from Naruto`s eye?the Sandaime thing old man,she said earning a death glare from Sarutobi and a chuckle from the bandages went off Naruto looked in the mirror and saw that his left eye was green instead of the sea blue of his Naruto-kun,the Hokage said,now send some chakra to your left eye and tell me what you did as the Hokage said and he saw his left eye started spinning revealing a purple eye with six rings instead of the jiji this is so cool,said Naruto,what can it do?This will have to wait until you get out of the hospital Naruto,but for safety reasons you mustn`t reveal to anyone yet that you have this eye,do you understand?He asked.I understand jiji,how is it called?Asked is called Rinnegan and it originally belonged to the family of the first do you understand why you mustn`t reveal your eye,at least not before you graduate from the academy?

I understand old man,with this awesome eye I will be Hokage, an ANBU with a dog mask stepped in the -kun this is inu(dog),said Sandaime,He asked permission to be adopted?Naruto ,Inu can you remove your mask please?Asked the Sandaime-sama,said Inu and removed his mask renealing Hatake Kakashi the copy-nin of Konoha and the legendary _Sharingan No Kakashi?_Kakashi-niisan,said Naruto hugging him,you are going to train me with this awesome eye?Yes Naruto I -kun said the Hokage,I think it`s time to reveal to you who your parents were,Sarutobi said stunning Naruto (Yahiko informed the Hokage about the harsh words of the villagers about Naruto`s parents).You see your parents had many enemies and if they learned your heritage they won`t stop until they kill mother was Uzumaki Kushina named as the _Akai Shishio No Habanero_(aka The Red Death),a fearsome and loudmouth woman whos kenjutsu tecnique was the Mikadzuki No Mai and Hitten Mitsurugi Ruy both ultrasonic killer she was the Nindaime Kyuubi _No Kitsune_ Jinjuuriki(human sacrifice)and the heir of Uzusiogakure No father was Konoha`s _Kiiroi Senkou _the fearsome Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage Minato jiji,asked Naruto,what happened to the Kyuubi if kaa-san was the second container?Unfortunately she and your father sealed the fox in a newborn baby boy that night with the cost of their was me isn`t it?Asked see,Tsunade said,that they sealed the demon to the person they trusted the most,their son,to be capable to control the kyuubi`s `s ok,said Naruto,I understand now.I will make them proud of me and I will makethe villagers accept me too,Naruto said with determination in his then tomorrow come to my office to give you your mother`s sword and scrolls and your father`s scrolls for his Hiraishin and Rasengan and a full set of your father`s special tri-pronged kunai special ordered for jiisan I will make you proud of me,believe it!Said Naruto with his Rinnegan blazing fiercely from determination

_Tou-san,kaa-san just watch.I will make you proud of me _Naruto thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**_,_


End file.
